Marionette
by strawberry explosion
Summary: Sequel to CC@H. Previously titled Angel in the Dark. On Harry's sixth year there was a new transfer student. She's beautiful, smart and friendly. She was every man's dream and every girl's best friend, too bad she's Voldemort's daughter
1. Prologue

Angel In the Dark

Harry could not believe what he was hearing… it was an outrage! Dumbledore just announced that Snape would be their new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher while Professor Slughorn, the person Harry thought would be their new D.A.D.A. professor would replace Snape as their Potions Professor.

The Slytherin House rejoiced at this announcement. The whole Great Hall erupted in a buzz that finally, after years of applying for the D.A.D.A. position, Snape finally achieved his heart's desire.

"Well, there's one good thing," Harry said. "Snape'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"The job's jinxed. No one lasted more than one year… Quirrell actually died doing it…Personally I'm hoping for another death this year."

"Harry!" Hermione gasped in shock.

Professor McGonagall approached Dumbledore and whispered to his ear. Dumbledore nodded, a small smile appeared on his face.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Dumbledore waited for a few seconds before continuing with his announcements.

"Before we rest in our dormitories, there is one more matter we need to attend to." Dumbledore said. "Now, I am delighted to say that there would be a new transfer student who would be entering Hogwarts as a sixth year student. We didn't sort her earlier because there was some business needed to be taken care of. Nonetheless, please welcome Ms. Riddle."

The Great Hall's door opened and revealed a beautiful girl with straight brown locks that flowed down to her mid-back. Her adorable bangs were pushed back by a cute headband decorated with a bow. Her eyes were sleepy and innocent. Like the first years, she was wearing the Hogwarts uniform that did not indicate which house she belonged to.

The students stared at the girl with a mix of confusion, bafflement, anger and for Slytherins, amusement. The girl may look like an angel, but in fact she was the Dark Lord's daughter.

Harry watched in horror as the girl pass by on her way in front of the hall.

"Haruhi… What is she doing here?" Harry asked no one in particular.

His voice was cracked and the feeling of guilt took over. Before Haruhi was born, her mother left her husband so that she and her daughter could start a new life away from death, Death Eaters and Voldemort. She ran away to the farthest place from Voldemort she could think of; muggle Japan. When Mrs. Dark Lord gave birth to her daughter, she had a complication and died shortly after she asked a muggle couple to take care of her child for her.

Haruhi was raised as a muggle for fourteen years until two years ago when she and a group of her gorgeous friends accidentally stumble upon the magical world. To make long story short, Haruhi befriended Harry, Hermione and Ron over time.

Soon enough, rumors started to spread that Haruhi was actually the Dark Lord's daughter. At first nobody believed it but they did entertain the thought that the Dark Lord, the champion of purebloods, would have a muggle daughter.

Harry eventually learned the truth, that the rumors were true. At first he didn't know what to do, but later he managed to get over the fact that she _was_ Voldemort's daughter. After much reflection and contemplation, Harry realized that Haruhi couldn't help who her father. After all, no one could. Her father's actions should not reflect on her the same way Snape kept pinning his father's attitude toward him on Harry.

They became friends again and on the day of the Third Task, Haruhi was transported to the graveyard along with himself and Cedric Diggory. Cedric never left the graveyard alive but Harry managed to fight off Voldemort long enough for him to escape with Cedric's corpse and the Triwizard Cup. What he didn't manage to bring back was _her._

While he had dueled Voldemort, she was tied up to a gravestone by Wormtail as Death Eaters surround her. Harry tried to get her back but he was unable to because of the risk of being killed. It only took a few seconds before the choice became clear. Either Harry left then, or he would never leave. Haruhi had screamed to leave her behind and with only the slightest hesitation, he did.

He was a coward for not saving her. What a great Gryffindor he turned out to be.

"Ms. Riddle, please sit down so that we could sort you to your house." Professor McGonagall offered.

Haruhi obliged and sat down on the stool. Professor McGonagall quickly placed the Sorting Hat on top of her head.

"_Hmm…You managed to learn five years worth of magical training in one. That's not an easy feat… Very impressive… hardworking and intelligent. You would do well in Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff." _The Sorting Hat mused in a whisper.

Haurhi groaned at the remembrance of the year long nightmare she endured. Her "father", the snake-like creature called Voldemort, insisted that she should learn as much as she could in as little time as possible in order for her to catch up from her magical studies.

She had several teachers who tried to teach her as many things about magic as possible. Professor Snape taught her potions from sunrise to sunset during summer break, Christmas break and Easter break. Various Death Eaters would come in and teach her about Transfiguration, Charms, Defensive spells and Offensive spells. Narcissa Malfoy overlooked her studies as well as her Charms lessons. Everyday she was allowed to go outside for an hour or two to study Herbology or to learn how to fly on a broomstick. Those were the only time she was allowed to relax.

"_You wanted to be a lawyer in the muggle world… very ambitious. Worthy of being a Slytherin." _ The Sorting Hat whispered to her ear.

Haruhi asked the Sorting Hat to quickly sort her because she was really tired and hungry.

"_Fine, fine. You are a very hard person to sort but I guess I have to choice but to put you in GRYFFINDOR!!"_

Nobody clapped, nobody cheered. As the daughter of the Dark Lord made her way to an open spot at the Gryffindor table, there was nothing but a stunned silence.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

"That was unbelievable." Ron commented. "Who would have thought that we would see Haruhi again? And who would think that she would be sorted to Gryffindor?"

After the Welcoming Feast, students were escorted to their dormitories. While the students were told to go back to sleep, it was hard to do so when they knew that the Dark Lord's daughter had infiltrated Hogwarts.

Harry and his dorm mates Ron Weasley, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnigan were wide awake, even though it was midnight. They were discussing what would be in store for them that year. With danger lurking everywhere, anything could happen.

"Do you reckon that she has the Dark Mark?" Dean Thomas asked.

They were silent for a moment.

"Hey Ron, do you think that she's mad at me for leaving her behind?" Harry asked.

"What are you talking about?" Seamus asked.

"Harry, it's not your fault that she was left behind." Ron said. "It's not your fault when it's leave her behind or don't come back at all."

"It's just that… she could go back to Japan, you know? She could go back to having a normal life there." Harry said.

"Harry, don't blame yourself." Dean reasoned. "You can't control every situation, that's life mate. Whatever happened to her the past year was not your fault; everybody here knows that you tried your best to bring her back. Just be happy that you know that she's fine."

Harry rolled to his side and closed his eyes. Dean and Ron were right, but he still… he still felt responsible for whatever happened to her over the past year.


	2. Chapter 1

Angel in the Dark Ch. 2

When Harry, Hermione and Ron entered the Great Hall on their first day as sixth year students, Harry spotted Haruhi all alone as she held a toast on one hand and a copy of _Guide to Advanced Transfiguration _on the other. She was nibbling on her toast and was perfectly oblivious that everybody around her was uneasy with her presence.

"Hey, Haruhi." Harry greeted.

Haruhi looked at him. She gave them a stunning smile but her eyes gave them the impression that she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hey Harry, Hermione, Ron." Haruhi greeted.

Like yesterday, she was very pretty with her gorgeous chocolate locks, crisp Gryffindor uniform, perfectly straight hair and her skin envied by every girl in the Hall. Her eyes, however, showed that the seemingly perfect girl was having problems. There was no life in those big brown eyes and for a moment, Harry wondered what happened to the cheerful girl he once knew.

"Honestly, I don't know what classes to take yet." Haruhi said while Harry was lost in thought.

Harry blinked a few times before he realized that Haruhi was talking to Hermione while Ron sat uncomfortably next to her. He was grateful that Hermione started a conversation with her because quite honestly, he didn't know what to say. If there even was anything he _could_ say. It's not like you could go up to a traumatized girl and say "Hey I'm sorry I left you with all those murderers and lunatics a year ago and didn't look for you for a year. Can we be friends again?"

"Well… what year are you entering?" Hermione asked with genuine curiosity.

"I'll be a sixth year, same as you guys." Haruhi offered.

Harry could see her blush slightly. She pretended to but in fact she was hiding her blushing cheeks, embarrassed at Ron's look of disbelief. Hermione's jaw dropped as well, she could not believe that Haruhi managed to catch up five years of studying magic in one.

"That's amazing! Then we could go to the same classes together." Hermione said, though her tone still showed signs of disbelief.

Class distribution took a little longer that time because Professor McGonagall had to make sure that students had enough O. to enter their chosen N.E.W.T classes. Hermione was quickly dismissed to first period of Ancient Runes. Professor McGonagall encouraged Neville to take Charms and Herbology while Harry was allowed into advance in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms and Herbology. Haruhi's class schedule, on the other hand, was a little harder to compile than the rest of the sixth years.

"Let's see here, Ms. Riddle, you have nine OWLs total." Professor McGonagall said.

Those who were listening to their conversation had their jaw's drop.

"Let's see, you have 'Outstanding' in Potions and Arithmancy and Exceed Expectations on Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, and Transfigurations. I must say Ms. Riddle, this is very impressive."

Haruhi gave her a tired nod.

"Is there any classes you might want to take?" Professor McGonagall.

"Quite honestly, I have no idea what classes to take Ms." Haruhi said.

"Well, do you have any career goals?"

"No, not in the magical world." Quite honestly, Haruhi never thought that witches and wizards would even need to get a job.

"Well… are there any classes that interest you?"

"Hmm… All of them are pretty interesting, can I take them all?"

Professor McGonagall gave her a disbelieving look. "I like that you enjoy school so much, but my colleague, Professor Snape told me that he would like to give you tutoring lessons. Each class is very difficult and the tests you would take at the end of your seventh year would be nastily exhausting."

"Is that so? Then can I drop History of Magic and Muggle Studies then? I only took those just for fun anyways." Haruhi added as an afterthought.

"Very well then."

Professor McGonagall quickly wrote down her class schedule and handed it to her.

Feeling full and drowsy, Haruhi decided that she needed a cup of coffee with lots of cream and sugar. The question is, where could she find a cup of coffee in a tea-obsessed country? She yawned and stretched her arms, not caring that other people were watching her every move. As she was about to stand up to start her search, when two cold hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who?" said a playful voice.

"Draco." Haruhi said in a bored tone.

Draco moved his hand from her eyes down to her waist and gave her a hug. He tried to whisper in her ear, but Haruhi looked away and begged Harry and Ron with her eyes to get her out of the situation.

"What are you doing here Malfoy? You're not welcome here." Harry spat.

"Mind your manners Potter. This has nothing to do with you." Draco spat back.

"Draco, can you please let go of me? I need to talk to Harry about something." Haruhi said.

"Only if you promise to talk to me later." Draco said flirtingly.

"Fine, sure" Haruhi quickly agreed. Draco gave her one last squeeze before walking away. What the bloody hell just happened? Draco, flirting with Haruhi? Were they together, if so, for how long?

"Arigatou for saving me back there Harry, Ron." Haruhi bowed to the two boys.

"So… You and the ferret…" Ron started, he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Gomen?" Neither Harry or Ron knew what the word meant, but the confused expression of Haruhi's was enough for them to know what she was asking.

"Never mind." Ron shook his head.

Haruhi yawned and stretched her arms once more.

"Hey, do you guys know where I could get some coffee? Or a cappuccino? I really could use some right now." Haruhi asked.

"Why drink coffee? There's some tea on the table." Ron offered.

"Yeah… well you see… tea doesn't work for me. I need some coffee with a lot of cream in it A-S-A-P."

Haruhi knew that she was acting like a brat but she couldn't help it. Over the past year she had developed a small addiction to coffee. If she did not consume her daily dose she would have withdrawal symptoms. They were mild symptoms, but symptoms nonetheless.

"So you have no clue where I could get some?" Haruhi asked.

Ron and Harry shook their heads.

"Oh well, thanks anyways." Haruhi grabbed her designer bag before embarking on an adventure to look for coffee.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

"The Dark Lord is upon us." Snape said to his class. "It is my job to give you the proper tools to protect you from the Cruciatus curse" He pointed to the enlarged moving picture of a man suffering from a Cruciatus curse. "Inferi attacks and the Imperius curse"

Snape pointed at the corresponding pictures that showed the effects of the Dark Arts in its full glory. Some students looked like they were about to throw up, then there were some like Harry, who only flinched at the gruesome sight, while Haruhi tried her best not to yawn due to lack of sleep.

"This year you would be learning how to perform nonverbal spells. Does anyone know what the advantages of nonverbal spells are?"

Hermione's hand shot up. Snape looked around his students and noticed that Haruhi's was down.

"Ms. Riddle, would you like to answer the question?" Snape asked.

All heads turned to Haruhi whose head was still looking downward. Ernie Macmillan touched her shoulder but she did not respond.

"I think she's dead Professor." He declared. The class snickered.

Groggily, Haruhi opened her eyes. She wanted to go back to sleep so badly, without her cup of Joe she had zero energy. She rubbed her eyes to see that all eyes were on her.

"Ah, gomen nasai Snape-sensei." Haruhi bowed her head apologetically.

"Ms. Riddle, I know that you are nervous about your first day here at Hogwarts but do refrain from sleeping in my class- or anyone else's for that matter."

The class burst out laughing but Haruhi paid no attention to them and focused on Snape.

"I'm sorry Snape-Sensei."

"Hmm… Let's go back to today's lecture. Ms. Riddle, please tell the class the advantages of nonverbal spell."

"The advantage of nonverbal spells is that it gives no warning to your opponent, giving you a split-second advantage."

"Very good, five points to Gryffindor."

Everybody's jaw dropped. Snape _never_ gave points to Gryffindor before. Sure, that answer was worth ten whole points but Snape would have been in a very generous mood to give five points to _Gryffindor_.

The rest of the class period was spent practicing nonverbal spells. Most of the students settled to whispering their spells and others looked as though they were suffering from an extreme case of constipation.

"Ms. Riddle, please stay behind for a minute." Snape drawled.

Haruhi did as she was told and Snape waited until everyone else was out of the room. He entered his office only to return with a disposable cup a moment later before offering it to her.

"Thank you Sensei." Haruhi said. She drank the warm cup of coffee. "How did you know that I needed this?" She gave him a tired but happy smile.

"It was obvious when you slept while standing in my classroom."

Haruhi laughed at that.

"I'm sorry Snape-sensei." She grinned.

"I would tell the house elves to brew some coffee for you. Does that sound alright?" Snape asked, trying to sound as intimidating as he was during class.

"You don't have to do that senpai. Can you just ask them to bring some instant coffee and a cup of hot water to the Gryffindor table during breakfast?"

"What's instant coffee? Is it another one of those muggle creations that you are so fond of?" He frowned lightly.

"Hey, I like them because they are familiar and convenient."

"Your father would not approve of you using those muggle items. He only allowed you to use that blasted square contraption you are so fond of and use muggle writing materials so that living in our world wouldn't be too much of a shock to you. Sooner or later he will demand that you to give up everything from your muggle life." Snape watched the girl scratch her head in an irritated manner.

"I know Sensei, but old habits die hard. I need to go to Potions now Sensei, and please don't forget, instant coffee and hot water."

Snape rolled his eyes. Without a doubt, this would be one of the most interesting year Snape would be teaching in Hogwarts.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

The first part of Potions class was spent in reviewing potions/socializing. Professor Slughorn was eager to learn more about his students especially the very bright Hermione Granger, the famous Harry Potter, the son of a famous witch Blaise Zabini and the interesting Haruhi.

"Will someone please tell me what this potion is?" Professor Slughorn said.

He indicated to a bubbling cauldron of clear liquid, similar to water. He saw Hermione's hand shoot up while another brown haired girl who was sitting right next to her raise her hand in a less enthusiastic manner. Feeling that Ms. Granger had participated enough for the day, Slughorn picked Haruhi.

"It's Veritaserum. It forces the drinker to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth." Haruhi said.

"You are almost right, Veriteserum does not force the drinker to tell 'the whole truth and nothing but the truth'. There are some cases that Veritaserum was resisted."

"Oh right, I'm sorry Sensei. I guess I just got carried away with the muggle term." She slapped her forehead for forgetting such a trivial fact.

"Oh! So you're a muggle-born I presume? And was I wrong or did you just called me 'Sensei'? Isn't that Japanese? Were you from Japan?" Professor Slughorn asked eagerly.

Haruhi's cheeks reddened even further. "Yes, I am from Japan. No, I'm not muggle-born."

"Oh! For a moment there I thought that you were the muggle-born best friend Harry Potter was talking about." Slughorn turned toward Hermione. "Mr. Potter said that 'my best friend is muggle-born yet she's the brightest witch in our class', he must be indicating you" Hermione blushed.

"You must be the new transfer student, what's your name?" Slughorn gave her a winning smile.

"It's Haruhi Riddle, Sensei." Slughorn stiffened.

"Riddle… I had a student who has the same last name as you fifty years ago…" Slughorn did not speak anymore and continued on explaining the other potions in his room.

Potions class became exciting when Professor Slughorn decided to award a bottle of _Felix Felicis_, a potion of luck to whoever brewed the most successful batch at _Draught of the Living Dead. _Harry Potter won the bottle of liquid luck which was a surprise to many except Professor Slughorn and Haruhi, because they expected Hermione to be the one to win the prize.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

Haruhi went back to Snape's classroom after class to get more coffee while Harry, Ron and Hermione went ahead to have supper.

"Hey, where's Riddle?" Dean Thomas asked The Golden Trio.

"Why ask us? We're not her babysitters." Ron replied.

"Good, she's not here. Look Harry, people are starting to talk about you and her." Dean Thomas said.

"What? What are they talking about this time?"

"They think that you're too friendly with her." Dean Thomas explained.

"Hey, I don't think that he's too friendly with her, I know that he is." Parvarti Patil said cockily, butting into their conversation.

"What? I'm just being friendly to the new student, there's nothing wrong with that."

"Harry, you don't understand, do you?" Neville said. "Riddle had been gone for a year. Who knows what happened to her during that time? She was obviously around Death Eaters and quite honestly we wouldn't be surprised if we find a Dark mark on her forearm."

"Right, she might be a spy Harry. Maybe she was sent to Hogwarts to kill you!"

"Aren't you guys being a bit too judgmental here?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry, she's been missing for a year then poof! She's back. Just when everybody's afraid of the Dark Lord's uprising. It's really suspicious if you ask me." Ron said.

Several people nodded in agreement.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed.

As the argument became more heated, Haruhi entered with another batch of coffee on her hands, making all go silent.

"Hey guys." She greeted, as she sat on an empty space near the sixth years but far away enough so that she would have enough privacy to read a Muggle Studies book. She wasn't taking Muggle Studies, yet she found it interesting to learn about her former life through Wizard perspective. Every now and then she would smile or chuckle at witty comments and inaccuracies.

"Haruhi, where did you get your coffee?" Ron asked.

"Hmm? Snape-sensei gave it to me." Haruhi said honestly.

Seamus Finnegan nudged Harry meaningfully but Harry just shook his head. These people are being too judgmental towards the poor girl. Fine, she was associated with Draco and Snape, each known to be Muggle haters but so what? That didn't mean anything… did it?

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

**A.N**. I am sorry for the delay and short filler chapter. I promise that the chapters would get longer and longer especially because now I am DONE with my finals!! There is no particular plot in this story, only a bunch of ideas that me and my beta/co-author **skavnema **brainstormed together. There is, however, a high probability that this would be a trilogy…

Skavnema: Sorry it took me so long to look over it! I was gone for a while then couldn't find where I put it!


	3. Chapter 2

Angel in the Dark

Ever since Haruhi was a little girl, she enjoyed routines. While some people were bored or even annoyed at doing the same thing over and over again everyday, Haruhi lived on the safe security it provided and she was happy to find the same feeling behind the walls of Hogwarts. Everyday she would wake up, go to breakfast, go to classes, dinner and lastly go to sleep.

Every now and then Haruhi would read by the lake or go to tutoring classes with Snape. When people heard that she was taking tutoring classes from her, they would shake their heads and say "poor girl". Hearing this confused Haruhi; Snape-sensei was always kind towards her, after all. When she told people that Snape-sensei treated her kindly, they would shake their heads in disbelief and walk away.

Haruhi's first week at Hogwarts reminded her of her first week at Ouran. In both cases, she was introduced to new environments and new faces. Like Ouran, she could barely find a quiet place to study. Even her routine while in Hogwarts was similar to when she was in Ouran. In fact, the two experiences were so eerily similar that she was always cautious about breaking anything valuable. The only thing different from then and now was magic, creatures, and her newfound dedication to athletics.

Over the past year she was unable to exercise everyday for at least an hour like Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai had recommended. She was too busy studying for her O.W.L.s to do any sit-ups or run any laps. As time went by, she felt the muscles she worked so hard for turn to fat. She felt tired and weak compared to when she was training with her senpais.

The food that they served in the Great Hall did not help much either. The school served delicious food in large quantities that Haruhi couldn't help but take a little extra food here and there. Who could resist decadent food that does not run out? Add to that her unhealthy addiction to coffee and the fact that she only slept five hours a day and she was not exactly to picture of perfect health.

Every day she would run for a mile inside the Quidditch Pitch. The Quidditch Pitch has a perimeter of approximately a quarter of a mile. If she ran four laps a day, she would be able to get back in shape by Halloween.

She loved running in the Quidditch Pitch. The smell of freshly cut grass felt so refreshing after hours inside a classroom. The cool wind was so relaxing against her bare skin and the feeling she get after running was so refreshing.

Another good reason the Quidditch Pitch was a nice place to exercise was because nobody was there. There was nobody to bother her, no people staring and nobody pointing at her. Imagine her surprise when hundreds of students were present at the Quidditch Pitch one Friday afternoon. Most of them were from Gryffindor while some were from Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.

Haruhi blinked. What was going on?

As more people enter the Pitch, Haruhi noticed that there were a lot of people flying and playing on one corner. Was there a party going on? A group of third years entered the pitch looking excited.

"I'm going to try out as a chaser…"

"Ha, you wish. I've seen you play, you're more of a seeker than a chaser."

"Yeah, but Harry Potter already has that position."

"Excuse me." Haruhi said to the third years.

The boys looked scared as Haruhi walk toward them. Strange, she thought. People were always scared of her for some reason. Did she look that scary? Haruhi would never think that anyone in gray sweater, sweatpants and high ponytail would look scary.

"Can you explain to me why there are so many people here?" Haruhi asked kindly.

All four of them looked like Haruhi was about to eat them. One brave boy, however, mustered up the courage to answer her question.

"They're having try-outs for the Gryffindor Quidditch team." The boy answered, his voice showed hint of fear.

All these people were there to try out? It seemed that the entire Gryffindor House was trying out and then some. Was Quidditch really that popular?

"Thank you." She said and gave him a charming smile.

Haruhi ignored the spectators as she walked straight to the middle of the Pitch and dropped her duffle bag to the ground. She fixed her ponytail before warming up and stretching. When she felt she had warmed up enough, she ran her laps while ignoring those who were curious about the strange girl. She ran at a comfortably pace around the Pitch and by the time she finished her second lap, she felt that she no longer needed her sweats to keep her warm.

While still running, Haruhi took off her gray sweater, exposing the thin yet comfy shirt underneath. She threw her sweatshirt next to her duffle bag and quickly removed her sweatpants, exposing toned creamy legs and short shorts that emphasized her bottoms.

Haruhi was not embarrassed at her appearance at all considering that she dressed as such during P.E. while she was in middle school. Some hooted and whistled as the teen ran, irritating her slightly; she'd rather be left alone.

After finishing her fourth lap, Haruhi carried her duffle bag and sweats to an abandoned bathroom near the Quidditch Pitch. It wasn't too far from the stands; maybe ten feet away from the growing number of people who were watching the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs. She peeled of her t-shirt, wiping away her perspiration. She looked at her reflection, her body was sticky and her hair was windswept. Kami, she looked horrible yet she felt so refreshed. She was about to peel off her short shorts when a yell caught her attention.

"Ahhh!"

Haruhi peeked outside, she saw a brown-haired girl pointing at the sky. She followed the direction the girl was pointing at and she found the third year she talked to earlier dangling on a broomstick. Harry was flying towards the boy but he was unable to calm the boy down long enough to help him.

She did not know what possessed her, but Haruhi ran toward the nearest broomstick and snatched if from its owner. She ignored that only had bra and short shorts on, she even ignored that she wasn't wearing any socks, all that mattered was saving the boy.

She shot toward the boy at a remarkable grace and speed that made Quidditch players out there put to shame.

"Stop struggling, I'm here to help you." Harry insisted.

"AHHH! Get me out of here! I'm too young to die!" the boy yelled

"Shh… stop struggling." Haruhi whispered.

The boy ignored both Harry and Haruhi and continued struggling.

"My hands are slipping!" The boy said in panic.

"Here, give me your hand." Harry reached out his hand to help the boy.

"I can't. My hands are too slippery." The boy cried.

With his last ounce of strength, the boy tried to lift himself up.

"I can't hold on any longer." The boy's eyes watered.

"Don't give up! Are you a man or what?" Haruhi asked.

The boy looked at Haruhi. He wanted to say that he was a man who he could take care of himself. His determination faltered when he realize that he only had a few seconds left to live.

"Aren't you a Gryffindor? Be brave!" Haruhi encouraged.

The boy shook his head in defeat.

Haruhi had enough; she stood up on her broom, balancing her weight to make sure she won't fall thirty feet from the ground. She grabbed the boy's waist and for a moment, slipped from her broom.

"Stop struggling, or else both of us are going to fall to the ground." She said.

Realizing that someone was actually risking her life to save his, the boy stopped struggling. His hands were sweaty and he could feel himself slipping.

"Calm down. Just hang on, don't let go." Haruhi coached.

"I'm trying! But my hands are slipping."

Great, now both she and the boy were stuck in midair.

"Here, let me help you out." Harry offered.

He tried to guide the third year boy to his own broomstick but realized that the boy was Haruhi's only support. Chances are, of he managed to bring the boy to his broom, Haruhi would loose her balance and fall to the ground. He had to give her support before she come tumbling to the ground.

"Umm… Haruhi, can I grab your shoulder?" Harry asked, his cheeks were on fire.

"Sure Harry. Why would you even…"

It was only then that she realized that she was dangling in midair wearing practically nothing. What made it even worse was that everybody was watching her. She blushed in embarrassment. This was probably her most embarrassing moment in her life. Scratch that, this _was_ the most embarrassing moment of her life.

Harry's face was so red that it could compete against Ron and Ginny's hair. He couldn't help but ogle at Haruhi's exposed curves, her modest bosom and shorts so short they could be considered knickers. Slowly, he placed his hand on her shoulder, Sweat rolled from her forehead, down to her chin before finally and hiding on her chest. He gulped.

Not wanting to be accused of as a pervert, Harry focused his attention to the dangling boy.

"Dennis, give me your hand." He told the boy firmly.

Dennis Creevey kept one arm with the broom while reaching out to Harry with the other. With his free hand, Harry grabbed Dennis' hand, guiding him to his broom. Once Dennis was out of reach, Haruhi realized that standing on a broom in midair might not have been her brightest idea. Without Dennis, she had nothing to keep her balanced except Harry's hand.

Instinctively, Harry lowered his hand to the curve of her delicate waist. Startled, Haruhi grabbed both of Harry's shoulder to give her better support.

_She have beautiful eyes_, Harry concluded, _but not as nice as Ginny's_. Harry looked away from Haruhi, his face flushed. _You're practically her brother Harry, practically her brother,_ he told himself. _She's your best mate's sister._

"You guys need any help?" Ron asked.

"That would be great Ron." Harry said, his eyes looked more grateful than necessary.

Ron examined the situation. He should help Haruhi to get down to her broom first but he _really_ didn't want to be accused of groping someone in midair. Especially when he didn't want to be associated with that certain someone.

"Give me your hand." Ron told Haruhi.

Haruhi carefully crouched down to grab Ron's hand while grabbing to broom with her other. Carefully, she managed to position herself properly on her broom only to realize that Harry was still holding her waist.

"Harry, you could let go of me now."

Harry released her waist after mumbling "Sorry."

They descended to the ground and unto the cheering crowd. People patted their backs.

"That was amazing Potter!"

"It was really brave of Riddle to do that."

"Potter! Let go of her!"

Draco Malfoy marched toward the Harry accompanied by his goons, Crabbe and Goyle. Glaring at Harry, he took off his robes and covered Haruhi with it.

"Haruhi, why don't you go find your clothes?" Draco told her.

Haruhi muttered a 'thank you' to Malfoy before she ran bare footed to the bathroom where she left her clothes.

"Potter, what the bloody hell just happened?" Draco scowled.

Harry raised an eyebrow… Was Malfoy…? Oh right, they _are_ together after all. It's only normal for Draco to ask what happened.

"It's _Gryffindor_ business Malfoy. It's none of your concern."

Draco scowled at him.

"Look Potter, I don't care what you and your little Gryffindor friends are doing-"

"Oh yeah? Then why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Look Potter, I don't care what you do as long as it doesn't bother me or hurt _her_. Once you or any of your Gyffindork buddies even look at her in the wrong way you will have to answer to me."

"Looks like Malfoy has been reduced to a babysitter." Ron mocked. A few Gryffindors laughed at his comment.

"At least a babysitter is higher than where you and your family stand Weasley. You lot are on rock bottom."

"Leave Malfoy, nobody wants you here." Ginny Weasley scowled at Draco.

"You're letting your younger sister fight for you now Weasley? And here I thought you couldn't sink any lower." Draco sneered. Crabbe and Goyle laughed obediently.

"Listen you ferret…"

"Ferret again? Please Weasley, that little nickname is getting old. Could you be more original?" Draco grabbed something from his pocket and tossed it to Ron's shoe.

"Here, go buy yourself some originality. Maybe you should try for some pride too." Draco tossed more sickles toward Ron's direction.

Ron's face was as red as his hair as lunged toward Draco but Harry hold him back. Haruhi reappeared, fully clothed with Draco's robes on her arms. She noticed Ron's lunging posture and Draco's smirking face and immediately knew that Draco was acting immature again. Boys…

She gripped Draco's arm so hard that Draco winced. "Draco, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing really." He gave her that infamous Malfoy smirk which reminded Haruhi so much about a certain someone's creepy smile… Haruhi shook her head.

"Harry, can you please explain to me what happened." Haruhi asked kindly.

Draco's face paled as he nervously looked down to the money he threw. Confused, Harry looked between Haruhi, Draco and Ron. Afterwards he looked down toward the money Draco threw and Haruhi followed his vision. Seeing the money on the ground, she looked at Draco and saw that he was holding money and she immediately knew what happened.

She gripped Draco's arm even tighter. "Let's go Draco, I have something to tell you." She gave him an angelic smile which immediately told Draco that he was in trouble.

"I know you can't wait until you get you hands on me love, but would you let me talk to Crabbe and Goyle for a minute." He grinned, hoping that her anger would subside if he acted flirtatiously toward her.

"You could talk to them later." Haruhi spat.

Damn, that didn't work.

"Come on Draco, didn't you say that we have a lot to talk about? I'm giving you a chance right now." Her grip tightened even more and Draco swore that his fingers were turning blue.

The Gryffindors watched the scene with amusement. Oh how they waited for this day.

"Love, don't get mad…"

Haruhi glared at him. "Draco, I swear if you don't come with me right now I will either scold at you in front of the entire Gryffindor House or drag you by the ear all the way to the castle." Hissed Haruhi.

Draco obliged. It was better to be scolded in private than to get embarrassed in from of these Gryffindorks.

When he was younger, Draco was rarely scolded by his parents so it was always a shock when Haruhi scolded at him for acting immaturely when he pulled a "small" prank on a first year two years ago. He was about to ask her who does she think she is for scolding at THE Draco Malfoy. But then he remembered who Haruhi's father was and from then on he held his tongue every time she scolded him.

Yeah, he's whipped. But ironically, he liked it. It showed that in a way, Haruhi concerned about him. Either that, or he was a masochist. It's probably a mixture of both.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

Normally, Haruhi would hit and yell at Draco for acting like a spoiled, immature prat in front the entire Gryffindor House and then some. However, she respected his mother and refrained. Narcissa Malfoy was really nice to her the past year and embarrassing her one and only son was not really a good way to show appreciation to her kindness. If only Draco was a bit more mindful about preserving the good Malfoy name rather than flaunting it like her friends in Ouran.

Sure, they were immature for the most part but at the same time they did not brag about their families 24/7 (most likely because it's hard to flaunt about your good family name because everybody had one). They were more focused on improving their own skill and becoming better citizens (well… more than Draco). They were more appreciative, kinder, handsome… Haruhi shook her head, forcing herself not to remember those times. Especially the annoyingly wonderful people she met.

There was a party going on at the Gryffindor Common Room that night. Haruhi was not invited and whether it was intentionally or not, Haruhi couldn't help but feel grateful. After her embarrassing display of skin in front of the entire school earlier she would rather memorize 12 uses of Dragon's blood and all those facts Professor Snape forced her to learn.

The door opened but Haruhi did not look up until she heard that someone was crying.

"Hermione, is that you?" Haruhi asked.

Hermione wiped away her tears and gave her a startled smile.

"Oh, Haruhi."

"Is something wrong Hermione?"

"No, it's nothing Haruhi." But tears started to fall again.

Haruhi walked over to Hermione and gave her a friendly hug.

"Don't cry Hermione. Tell me, is there something wrong?" Haruhi asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, it's nothing really."

Haruhi looked at her, her expression showed that she truly cared about her dorm mate. Haruhi tried to remember anything that might upset her and she remembered seeing Ron talking with Lavender before she went up to her dormitory.

"Is it about Ron?"

Hermione's cries grew louder.

"Ron, he… he found Ginny and Dean Thomas snogging each other. He… he got mad and Ginny got mad as well. Then Ginny screamed that he lacked experience with girls and that I… I snogged Viktor during fourth year." She sobbed.

"Viktor? Viktor Krum? The Bulgarian guy who you went to the Yule Ball with? Wait, Are you going out with Ron?" Haruhi asked.

Hermione shook her head.

"Well, were you going out with him when you 'snogged' Viktor?"

"No…"

Haruhi gave her a confused look.

"If you're not going out with him and you were not cheating on him when you snogged Viktor, then why did he get mad at you?"

"Exactly! He had no right to get mad at me. Now he's down there snogging the daylights out of Lavender because Ginny pointed out that he lacked romantic experience."

Haruhi studied the situation for a moment.

"Hermione, do you love Ron?" she asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Then what are you going to do?" Haruhi asked.

"What _can_ I do? It's not like I could just barge in and tell them to stop snogging each other just because I didn't like it."

"So you're telling me that you would just wait around until they break up?"

Hermione did not answer but Haruhi knew that it was exactly what Hermione was thinking of doing.

"You sound like Lavender and Parvarti." Haruhi said bluntly.

Hermione's jaw dropped. She prided herself as someone different from other girls. She was unique, and individual. She did not read fashion magazines and blindly follow what it said. She did not curl her lashes with her wand while watching the effects on a spoon. She was smarter than to do any of those.

"Hermione, it's obvious that you and Ron like each other for a really long time, but the thing is you wait until Ron makes a move. It frustrates you that he did not make a move on you when he had a lot of chances to do so. It's like that time when he waited until the last minute to ask you to the Yule Ball. And now, he had the opportunity to ask you to be his girlfriend and it frustrates you that he asked Lavender instead of you."

"That may be true Haruhi but what frustrates me even more was that he's toying with Lavender's emotions!"

Haruhi looked at the girl before her and sighed.

"Hermione, I think you should just forget about Ron and move on."

Hermione stopped sobbing and allowed her to continue talking.

"Hermione, you're… what's the word… delusional to think that nothing is going to happen between the two of them. You expect too much out of your relationship with him. Even if you were right, even if you two were meant to be together-"

"But I never said that Ron and I were meant to be together!" Hermione protested.

"Fine, even if you two would get together eventually, is this really the type of relationship you want? Do you really want to be with someone who makes you cry even before you two get together? Think rationally about this Hermione. Are you really willing to wait around until this one guy dumps Lavender when there are hundreds of guys out there?" Haruhi asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No… I don't think so…"

Haruhi patted her shoulder and tried to focus on reading.

Hermione thought about everything they talked about and she realized that Haruhi was right. She didn't want to be with someone who makes her cry all the time, it just brings unnecessary drama. Her heart however, told her otherwise.

"But Haruhi… I… I love him." She sobbed.

God… she did sound like Lavender and Parvarti. She sounded like some deluded girl… how ironic.

Haruhi closed her book. She studied the girl before her and she could almost remember how it felt like to be in her position. She remembered a time when everything seemed so right… no, she's not going to remember that time again.

"Hermione, sometimes, things don't turn out the way we want them to be…"

Hermione looked at Haruhi's face and realized that this girl did not say it just because it came from a cheesy book. Haruhi was speaking out of experience.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

"Ohh… Tamaki-senpai looks soooo handsome today."

"Hunny –san looks soo adorable."

"Kaoru- senpai is just amazing… oh! Did you see that? He smiled at me!"

"Shh, don't be silly. He's taken remember?"

"Hey, just because he's taken doesn't mean he can't like somebody else." The girl said as she twirled her hair in hopes that Kaoru would notice her again.

"I doubt that, he's the type who would break up with a girl before pursuing another. Besides, his brother is way cuter."

"They're _twins_, they look the same."

"Yes but Hikaru has this aristocratic bad boy appeal to him than his brother."

"True… both of them had that appeal but Hikaru has it more than Kaoru ever since Hikaru dyed his hair and Kaoru went out with that heiress."

"Oh! Look at Mori-senpai and Nadeshiko-san. They look sooo cute together."

"Aw… Nadeshiko-san is _so_ lucky to have him… Oh look! It's Kyouya-senpai! I Love you!!"

"Shh! His girlfriend might hear you."

"What girlfriend? I never see him with any-"

Kyouya tuned out the senseless rambling of their guests that Saturday and resumed working on the Host Club's website. There was nothing much to do there than checking their online auction to see who won what. It was a pretty boring task but it was better than listening to senseless rumors.

As the hosts graduated high school one by one they realized that the host club needed to mature along with them. During the past two years, the Host Club shifted its focus from flirting to socializing. To commemorate this maturity, the host club moved from the Third Music Room in Ouran High to Tokyo Hotel where they _bought _a ball room where they would resume hosting every weekend.

The hosts still flirt, but they learned to be more careful in doing so in fear that they might lead their customers on and/or upset their boyfriends and/or family. Some hosts remained single, while others met girl they like but one thing that almost never changed; the fan girls.

Over the past two years, Kyouya observed that there are three types of customers. First, there are the fly bys, those who became customers of hosts and sometimes even fell in love with them but soon enough they outgrew their high school crushes. Second were the constants, those who maintained their affection to the host club since they first walked through Third Music Room. The third kind was those whose crush intensified over the years. The twins call them obsessers, but Kyouya liked to call them fanatics.

"Kyouya-san, would you like some tea?" Ms. Kairi said. She was a fly by who got engaged to a New Yorker Yale graduate and heir to a "small" yet rising business. Bravo for her.

"I would be a pleasure to keep you company." Kyouya said with a smile.

Kyouya sat down next to Ms. Kairi who was talking to Ms. Nadeshiko, Mori's girlfriend. Ms. Nadeshiko was a fanatic, she used to be a shy girl who had a harmless crush on Mori but later on she grew more confident and asked Mori on a date.

They talked about trivial things such as the weather, school and which business they would take over next. By the way the ladies were glancing at Kyouya, it wouldn't take long until the ladies would talk about _that_.

"How is your fiancée Kyouya-sama?" Ms. Kairi asked.

_Bingo_, Kyouya looked at his watch. They waited for ten minutes and forty seconds before they asked the question. Just as Kyouya predicted.

"She's fine. She's still in Europe studying in a prep school over there. She's hoping that she would get a scholarship at Oxford's pre-law course." Kyouya replied.

"A scholarship?" Ms. Kairi asked, confused.

"Ms. Kairi, it may be a shock to you but my lovely fiancée is a commoner."

Surrounding customers became interested in their conversation. No matter how many times they heard the story they never get tired… if Kyouya wasn't so proud at Haruhi's accomplishments, Kyouya would have gotten annoyed a long time ago.

"She sounds like an amazing person." Ms. Nadeshiko commented.

"She is." Kyouya nodded a small smile crept on his lips.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Ms. Akira, a constant, asked.

"Quite honestly, it was two years ago but the two of us still e-mail each other." Kyouya lied.

Many lies later, the hosts escorted their guests to their limousines, sport cars and for one customer, carriage. And being the proper gentlemen that they are, Mori and Kaoru escorted their girlfriends to their cars as some ladies watch in envy.

Upon reaching her car, Nadeshiko gave Mori's hand a small squeeze.

"Remember to come to my house for dinner tomorrow; my parents would like to meet you."

Mori nodded. He leaned over and gave her a small kiss on the cheek as some of their customers bite their handkerchiefs in jealousy.

"Ahhh!"

Mori searched for where the sound came from and saw that a group of ladies were crowding over the twins as if they were rock stars. Even though one of them was taken, it didn't stop the ladies from crushing on them.

"Go, I know you need to help them." Nadeshiko said.

She put on her sunglasses to conceal her disappointment. She had hoped that she would get some alone time with Mori before he went to his weekly Host Club meeting but it seemed that it was next to impossible for that to happen.

"… Thank you." Mori leaned over and gave her another kiss.

He closed the car door and watched it drive away. Turning his heel, he broke through the crowd and grabbed the twins' arms and threw both of them over his shoulder like a sack of rice.

"Aww…" the ladies cried.

"Sorry ladies, but we have to go." Hikaru grinned.

"Aww… but could we get some pictures with you three first?" one customer asked.

"No." Mori replied.

If he agreed to take one picture, then everybody else would want one.

"Sorry ladies, maybe next time" Kaoru waved as Mori enter the hotel once more.

Upon entering Ballroom #3, Mori dropped the twins in the couch. Tamaki was still saying farewells to the last few customers. Hunny was reading a book on a table nearby… while eating cake. Kyouya was typing a paper for his economy class.

"I think we should stop taking customers to their cars." Hikaru declared.

"I agree." Kaoru commented as he loosens his tie.

"Neh? Did your customers tried to kiss you two again?" Hunny asked, looking up from his book.

"I swear our customers are getting bolder and bolder every week." Hikaru said, he combed his ash-colored hair with his hand. "At least five women attacked Kaoru and ten more gave me their number."

"Hikaru! Kaoru!" Tamaki bellowed.

Hikaru and Kaoru rolled their eyes, knowing perfectly well what Tamaki was about to lecture to them about. Hikaru put on his ear plugs and turned on his iPod while Kaoru started playing his DS lite.

"Those ladies…" Tamaki rambled on. "…we are gentlemen… Hey are you two even listening to me?" Tamaki yelled and pointed at the two uninterested twins.

"No." Replied the entire host club, including Kyouya and some maids they hired to clean the ballroom.

Depressed, Tamaki retreated to his corner of woe and started growing mushrooms. Hikaru and Kaoru watched their leader uninterested. They knew that they should start pointing at him and laughing but they weren't able to summon the heart to do so. The host club felt so empty without their little toy.

"I miss Haruhi." Hikaru mumbled.

The entire club was quiet.

"Neh, neh, Kyou-chan. Do you have any news on Haruhi?" Hunny asked innocently.

All eyes focused on Kyouya, hoping that he have something, anything on their funny little tanuki.

Ever since Haruhi moved to England to attend a prep school she got a scholarship in, they rarely get the chance to hear from her. At first, they tried to e-mail her but she wouldn't reply. Later on, they found out that Haruhi didn't open a single letter they sent, was she avoiding them? Then they found out that Haruhi haven't logged on to her e-mail account for over a year. That's when they got worried.

They called Ranka if he heard any news about Haruhi but not before Tamaki wrote a letter to the U.N. declaring that some terrorists living in England kidnapped their "princess".

The U.N. mistook Haruhi as a real Japanese princess who was held captive by real terrorists and they sent ambassadors to the Imperial Palace in Tokyo as well as military personnel at Oxford University where they assumed the Japanese princess was studying. To say it was an international disaster was not even the gist of it.

Tamaki pleaded to his friends to help him solve the crisis he created but they were less than enthusiastic about helping him out.

"It's your problem you idiot." Was Kyouya's cold answer.

"I think men who don't fix the problem they created are scum" Hunny replied.

"…" Mori replied.

"Wow Tono… we knew you were and idiot but…" The sentence was interrupted with laughter. "We never expected you to do something this idiotic! High five!" The twins laughed.

Tamaki was left alone to explain the U.N that it was all a misunderstanding.

As Tamaki plead his case to the U.N. and Japanese representatives, Hikaru and Kaoru paid Ranka a visit. It turned out that Ranka and Haruhi exchanged letters once every two weeks through snail mail, which Haruhi insisted to use. The host club tried to use this method as well but every letter they sent was returned to them unopened.

From then on, one member of the host club would visit Ranka every two weeks to hear any news from their beloved little tanuki.

"Ranka-san called the other day. He informed me that Haruhi sent him another letter and some pictures were enclosed as well." Kyouya said.

He took out an envelope from his bag and showed everyone its contents. Everybody jumped toward Kyouya to see the envelope.

"Let me see! Let me see!" Came the twins' frantic cries as everybody gathered around Kyouya.

"Aww… Haru-chan got cuter." Hunny cooed.

"Hmm…"

"Hey! Let me see!" Tamaki cried.

Inside was a Xerox copy of the letter written by Haruhi to her father and enclosed were five pictures of Haruhi as well. Her hair grew over the years and she was even more beautiful than any of them remembered. Each of them showed different parts of the school she was enrolled in and in three of them she was accompanied by a girl with curly brown hair who looked like her best friend there

"Kyouya-senpai, can we keep them?" Hikaru asked.

Kyouya snatched away the pictures before Tamaki got the chance to glimpse at it.

"Hey! I didn't even get the chance to see it!" Tamaki whined.

Kyouya arranged the pictures so they would look like cards and showed it to his friends once more. Tamaki tried to get a closer look of the pictures but Kyouya tried to keep it as far away from him as possible.

"Why won't we make things more interesting?" Kyouya offered, fixed his glasses.

"Uh-oh, the Demon Lord is planning something." Hikaru whispered to Kaoru.

"The Demon Lord can hear you." Kyouya smiled.

Chills ran down everybody's spine. It always scared them whenever Kyouya smiled like that.

"Whoever brings in most new customers next week gets to keep these pictures." Kyouya grinned. "And whoever brings in the least customers would have to sit on the economy class on our next trip while wearing a Victorian gown." Kyouya smirked.

"What are the rules?" Kaoru asked eagerly.

"The new customers may be either male or female, at least eighteen years old." Kyouya replied.

"Do foreigners count?" Hikaru asked, writing notes on a notepad.

"Yes they do."

"Hey Tono I suggest you better get started soon." Hikaru grinned

"Or else you would be beaten by us." Kaoru finished.

"What makes you think that you could beat me in this game of love?" Tamaki asked.

"Because Tono, all the girls you know are already our customers." Kaoru explained.

"While in our case, we know a lot of models who never stepped foot here."

Tamaki's eyes widened in realization. It was true; everyone he knew was a customer at least once. If he was to win this game, he would need a head start. As the twins started calling some models, Tamaki darted toward the next ballroom and handed a rose to an unsuspecting stranger.

As Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki compete for Haruhi's pictures, college sophomores drank tea and eat cake.

"Haruhi got even prettier, ne?" Hunny commented.

"Hmm…" Mori said.

"And the girl she's with is quite pretty as well." Hunny took a bite off his cake.

"Hmm…" Mori took a sip of his tea. "Ah, Kyouya."

"Yes, senpai?" Kyouya asked.

"Can I see Haruhi's pictures?" Mori asked.

"Sure senpai." Kyouya handed the pictures to Mori.

If Tamaki ask if he could see the pictures, Kyouya would tell him to go to hell. However, it seemed that Mori was thinking of something.

Mori studied the picture and flipped it over; a smile appeared on his face as he read the message scribbled on the picture. He asked Kyouya for paper and pen which Kyouya gave to him.

"Ne, ne, what are you thinking Takashi?"

"If Haruhi doesn't want to talk to us, I would write to this girl." He explained.

He scribbled down the school's address and the girl's name that was written behind one picture. _Hermione Granger_. She would be the key to contacting Haruhi.

**A.N.** I love reviews. -_-

Last chapter I said that there is no plot, now there is. By the looks of it, there would be 2 heroines.


	4. Chapter 3

The Setup

"Haruhi! Haruhi!" Draco called enthusiastically.

He tore through the crowd to catch up to Haruhi who was headed toward the Great Hall. Her hair was tied up into a messy bun on top of her head and she was wearing those horrid pair of sweats. Even so, Draco can't help but think that she looked adorable.

Draco on the other hand was dressed in his crisp tailor-made black suit and neatly combed hair. And these were his _casual_ clothes.

"Haruhi, come. I have to show you something." He said grinning.

He grabbed her by her wrist and half dragged her up the stairwell.

"Wah… where are we going?" Haruhi asked looking toward the Great Hall where her lunch and more importantly her coffee was waiting for her.

"Haruhi, I found a way. I found a way to… you know what just come with me."

They passed by several students and climbed countless halls. Haruhi thanked Kami that she started running everyday or else she would have been out of breath by then.

"Are you going to ditch classes again?" Haruhi asked.

"Aww Haruhi, you know me so well." He pouted.

He gave her a charming smile but Haruhi did not fall for it.

"Seriously, stop. What would your mother say if she finds out that you were ditching?"

"She would understand. What about you, Ms. Riddle. Imagine what would my dear mother would say when I tell her how you're dressed lately."

"I'm pretty sure that you're mother would care more about your education than how I dress." Haruhi said confidently.

"I don't know about that. My mother spent a lot of money on your clothes and she'd be really disappointed when she hear that those robes and jewelry she hand-picked for you were only gathering dusts."

"Oh please, wearing sweats are nothing compared to skipping classes."

"I beg to differ." Draco said with a triumphant look on his face.

Haruhi glared at him but without success. As much as she hated to admit, there was teensy tiny chance that Draco was right. Fine, a big chance that he was right. Wizards really need to sort out their priorities.

"Will you stop manipulating me into wearing those dreadful clothes?" She breathed as she climbed what must be the fifth set of stairs. Honestly, how far was he going to take her?

"Fine, don't wear them. It just showed how much you respect my mother's decisions… and choice of clothing." Draco said haughtily.

"Fine."

"Fine." He smirked.

She may act like she didn't care but Draco knew that this time tomorrow she would grudgingly try to look cute.

"Stay here." He instructed.

Haruhi did as she was told while Draco paced back and forth in front a moving painting of a man trying to teach trolls how to ballet.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Haruhi asked innocently.

"Shush, I need to focus on telling the room what I need."

Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed. What did he meant by telling the room what he need?

Haruhi glanced at her watch. The design of the watch was simple, but the material used for it made it extraordinary. It was made of platinum and each number was decorated with a different gem. She had her old digital watch in her dormitory but it didn't work around Hogwarts for some reason. Her only alternative was to wear the watch Mrs. Malfoy bought for her.

She refused the gift at first but then Narcissa Malfoy misinterpreted and thought that she wanted a better watch. She presented her with a new watch everyday, each more glamorous than the last before Haruhi finally told her that the first watch was her favorite.

"Draco, I have to go now or else all the food would be gone." Haruhi announced.

"Oh, I see. See you then." Draco said.

He gave Haruhi a warm embrace which she returned. Draco watched her stride away with feeling triumphant. Soon he would fulfill the mission the Dark Lord had given him. Now was his time to shine, to prove his worth once and for all.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

Ever since Hermione and Haruhi had become friends, several people tried to break their friendship. Hermione admitted that she understood why people would want to separate the two of them. She really did.

Some of them wanted to protect her from Haruhi. Some of them thought that Haruhi was trying to lure Harry to Voldemort and she was trying to be friends with Hermione so she could enter his inner circle. Hermione had to admit, her fellow students had elaborate imaginations. People like Pansy Parkinson, on the other hand wanted to be Haruhi's best friend and so they could try to get rid of her.

No, their friendship did not start when she had cried her heart out in front of Haruhi. It did not began two years ago, when the two were acting friendly with each other, but they had nothing much to talk about. Therefore they were not really as close as they were right now. No, it started when Hermione found Haruhi all alone in the library, studying like there was no tomorrow.

She looked scholarly in her jumpers and thick black glasses on, but her expression said that she was very much confused. Hermione couldn't help but approach her fellow Gryffindor and ask her what's wrong.

It turned out that Haruhi was having troubles with some- okay most of her classes.

Haruhi needed help more than Harry and Ron put together. She was only taught of what might be in O. therefore while she may pass the O., she significantly lack knowledge over all her subjects. All except Arithmancy, Hermione's favorite subject. Hermione can't complain. Haruhi was more dedicated to her studies than either Harry or Ron.

Talking to her was easy as well. They could talk about almost anything. They could become witches talking about spells, potions and homework one minute and become muggles the next. They would talk about what's new in the muggle world and what's going on in the magic world as well. Hermione never knew that there's a strawberry flavored Kit Kat. There really is, but it was only available in Japan.

Soon enough Hermione became Haruhi's best friend in Hogwarts. Hermione was a real sweetheart who helped her with her homework. She always revised her paper which was always written in broken English.

In the great hall Haruhi still sat alone for two reasons. One was Haruhi chose to eat in peace and the second was that she needed all the time she could get into studying. But during class, Haruhi and Hermione were almost always together. Whenever Hermione saw Ron and Lavender on the hallway, Haruhi would either distract her or take her down to the kitchen where they would joke around while eating weird food.

**Flashback: **

"_I can't believe you just did that." Hermione said. She watched as Haruhi popped another mustard covered popcorn in her mouth._

"_What? It's delicious." Haruhi grinned. Some mustard remained on the corner of her mouth. _

"_It's disgusting."_

"_Hey, don't criticize it unless you have tried it."_

_Hermione watched in horror as Haruhi ate a handful of mustard covered popcorn and drank coffee to wash it down. _

"_Here, have some." Haruhi offered._

_Reluctantly, Hermione took some popcorn and ate it._

"_Well?" _

"_It's good." _

"_See I told you." Haruhi grinned._

"_You know what would be better?"_

"_What?"_

"_Popcorn with parmesan." The two girls giggled_

"_Does the misses need anything else?" Dobby asked._

"_Oh, can you get us some bread?" Haruhi's eyes brightened._

"_Yes miss."_

_Hermione watched as Dobby and the other house-elves preparing that night's dinner. Those poor house-elves._

"_Aren't they kawaii?" Haruhi asked._

_Hermione smiled. House-elves are adorable too bad that they were forced into slave labor. Hermione must have spoken her thoughts out loud because Haruhi looked at her curiously._

"_Slave labor?" Haruhi asked curiously._

"_Yes, slave labor. These house elves were forced to work hard year round without pay or vacation."_

"_That's horrible!"_

_Finally, she found someone who understood her perspective of house elves. See why it was hard NOT to be friends with her?_

"_Here's Miss Hermione's and Miss Riddle's bread." Dobby said enthusiastically._

"_Thank you Dobby." Hermione said kindly._

"_Dobby, would you like to sit with us?" Haruhi offered._

"_No miss. Dobby is grateful of the offer but Dobby has to go help prepare tonight's dinner." Dobby bowed politely._

"_Is that so?" Haruhi asked. "Can you help us with a little something please?" _

"_Of course miss."_

"_You see Hermione and I were trying out some food combinations. You know, research." Haruhi grabbed two slices of bread. She spread peanut butter on one side, added sliced bananas and top it all off with another slice of bread. "We were wondering if you could sit with us and tell me what you think of this sandwich." She handed Dobby the sandwich and gave him a warm smile._

"_Th-Thank you for the offer Ms. Riddle but Dobby would never sit down and eat with students while everybody else is working." _

"_Dobby, do you hate me?" Haruhi pouted._

"_No! No miss! I like both misses very much" _

"_Then why are you so against sitting with us?" Haruhi asked._

_Dobby was visibly uncomfortable with the situation. He was scratching his arm lightly, his buggy eyes were looking down and his feet were rubbing each other uneasily._

"_Dobby, you could take a five minute break. It's only five minutes." Hermione suggested._

_Dobby nodded dumbly. Haruhi pulled up a stool right next to her and tapped on it telling the house-elf to sit on it. She handed Dobby the sandwich and watched as he nibbled on it nervously._

"_Do you still talk to that Bulgarian guy?" Haruhi asked Hermione randomly._

" _Viktor? Yes I still write to him, but not as much as before." Hermione blushed._

"_That's nice."_

"_You know, when Ron saw me writing to Viktor he got really mad." She laughed. "It's quite funny to watch how Ron reacts sometimes. Since then my letters to Viktor become shorter and shorter."_

_Haruhi squeezed a bottle of ketchup and mixed it with some mayonnaise._

"_Hey, we don't talk about Ron in this kitchen." She reminded._

"_Haha, you're right. Oh well. I guess I should start writing to him again." Hermione said with a distant look on her face._

"_You should. It's not like anyone's stopping you." Haruhi forced back the tears that threatened to escape._

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

"Harry, you have to tell her." One of Harry's teammates demanded.

"I don't know guys, she's not hurting anybody."

"Harry, she's the _Dark Lord's_ daughter. She has to be up to no good."

"Well, that's true…"

"And she's good friends with Malfoy." Another one pointed out.

"Well yeah."

"Oh sod off all of you." Ginny said. "Look, the girl isn't harming anybody. She comes in, run a few laps and go back to the castle. She's just minding her own business."

"Well you could never be too careful nowadays." Ritchie Coote, one of the team's beater said.

Most of the team nodded in agreement. There was no use arguing. Harry had no choice, he had to talk to Haruhi or else there would be mutiny in his hands.

"Fine, I'll talk to Haruhi when I see her."

"Talk to me about what?" Haruhi asked.

She was standing ten feet away from the team wearing her short shorts and oversized t-shirt. Despite the cold wind sweat was gleaming behind her neck and she was panting like a dog.

"Haruhi, can I talk to you in private please?" Harry asked.

Haruhi nodded

"Okay, Everybody, do your drills!" He shouted at his team who obliged while keeping an eye on the two.

Haruhi followed Harry into a quiet corner by the stands.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Haruhi asked innocently.

"Yes, well. The team thinks it's best… the team thinks it's best that we're not able to use the field to its full capacity when you're here." Harry lied. It was a bad lie and Harry was certain that Haruhi would see right through it.

"Oh okay. Sure." Haruhi's eyes widened. "Is that all?"

Did she saw through the lie? Shit.

"Look Haruhi-"

"No, it's fine. I understand that you guys need to practice for your match." She smiled genuinely. "Wait, am I bothering the other teams as well?"

All four teams use the Quidditch Pitch to practice and each house was assigned a day of the week to practice. Since Haruhi exercised in the Pitch everyday, she was worried that she was bothering other houses as well.

"Maybe. But I guess it's kind of hard to practice and have people watching them as they play." Harry said. _Please come to their practice and bother them… specially Slytherine._

"No, I shouldn't really bother them. I guess I should start looking for another place to exercise."

"You could run laps around the lake." Harry suggested lightheartedly.

She laughed. "No the lake is too big. But I'll think about it."She stood up. "Maybe I should go now." she waved goodbye and made her way down the stands.

"Wait!" Harry said.

She turned. "Yes?"

"I just want to say, I'm sorry about…touching you in inappropriate places the other day." He blushed.

"It's fine." She blinked.

Harry's jaw dropped "What?"

"I said it's fine." She confirmed. "I understand that you just want to help me so don't worry about it. It was my fault for running outside with barely anything on in the first place."

Harry's face grew redder. She may be the one who ran out in her underwear but he was the one who looked.

"If that's all then I'll be going now. Oh and tell the team that I said good luck!" She turned.

"Wait!"

She faced him once more.

"Yes?" she looked at him with her big brown, innocent eyes.

_Come on Harry, this is your chance. _He encouraged himself.

"Haruhi, I'm really sorry for leaving you behind in the cemetery." He said genuinely. "I was caught by surprise. Cedric and I grabbed the Triwizard Cup and next thing I knew you were there transported along with us."

Haruhi stepped, she knew that this would be a serious conversation.

"Harry, don't worry about it. I was captured and you had no other choice."

Why couldn't she see? He was the reason why she was torn away from her normal life as a muggle. He was the reason why she spent a year surrounded with Death Eaters.

"No, I could have saved you. I could have lunged and attacked and clawed my way to save you- but I didn't"

She smiled sadly. "Harry, there must've been twenty Death Eaters around me at that time. You had no chance saving me." She said bluntly.

"Yes but I could have tried, I could have-"

"Harry." Haruhi interrupted. "What's past as is past. I'm here now and perfectly fine. There's no use blaming yourself about what happened over a year ago."

Harry remained silent.

"I'm gonna go now." Haruhi said. She walked away once more.

"Wait Haruhi!" Seriously? This must be the fifth time he stopped her.

"How was last year?"

Haruhi gave him a confused look.

"I mean, did Voldemort treat you well?" Harry asked. At the very least, Voldemort should be human enough to take care of his own daughter after kidnapping her.

"Voldemort?"

"You know, the snake looking man. Tall, pale, red eyes, really evil."

"Oh him. He's okay I guess. I barely see him." _Thank Kami,_ she mentally added.

"So what did you do last year?"

"Nothing really, just study." She said honestly

"That's it?" No Dark Arts lessons? "Where did you stay?"

"I stayed in the Malfoy Manor."

Wait, Malfoy Manor was the Death Eater's headquarters? He may have just hit the jackpot with her.

"Haruhi, can you tell me what happened while you were living in the Malfoy Manor? Please, it's really important."

Haruhi cocked her head.

"There's nothing much I know really but I guess I can."

They chatted for a while about her life with Death Eaters as the Gryffindor team practice in the background. Harry found out that Voldemort have been very busy the past year. So busy that he didn't bother to remember his own daughter's name.

"He doesn't like my Asian name." Haruhi confessed.

"If he doesn't then why won't he just rename you?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, I guess he thinks it's more convenient to call me 'daughter' or 'girl' than renaming me."

Haruhi had very limited knowledge about Voldemort, Death Eaters or even their plans but it didn't stop the two of them from chatting. Their conversation gradually shifted from the war, toward to why some wizards hate muggles in the first place.

"It's really stupid if you ask me." Harry said.

"Why?"

"I bet there's not a single family who is purely made of wizards." Harry said.

"You know it makes me think about the first wizards." Haruhi said. "I mean, who are they? Where did magic originated? You know Harry, I have this theory that the first wizards were muggles." She confessed.

Harry's eyes widened. "Don't let Voldemort hear you say that."

"It doesn't matter; he seems to know what I'm thinking for some reason."

"Because he's a legimens. It's a branch of magic that allows people to read another person's mind." Briefly, Haruhi wondered if Kyouya was a wizard. He always seemed to know what she was thinking.

"I didn't know that." She whispered.

"Voldemort didn't teach you Occlumency?" he asked, surprised. He would think that Voldemort would teach her Occlumency as a precaution.

She shook her head. They talked about anything and nothing in particular. They talked about everything, from magic to muggle, from jokes to serious issues. It was not until the sun was setting until they realized that they were talking for hours.

"Oh, sorry I interrupted your practice." She apologized.

"Not it's fine." Harry said.

Haruhi walked toward the field, grabbed her duffle bag and left without another word. Harry on the other hand joined his teammates who were still doing drills in midair. All of them were upset with him, he knew. He should have stopped himself and joined his teammates but Haruhi was a great and reliable source of information in the Death Eater camp. Once he exhausted all his questions, Haruhi was just so easy to talk to.

"Hey guys." He greeted.

"Hi Harry." Ron greeted

"You had a nice chat Potter." Ritchie Coote spat.

"I'm really sorry I lost track of time." Harry confessed. "I promise it won't happen again."

Katie Bell snorted. "Yeah, until she come in and disturb our next practice."

Harry ignored her comment. "I talked to Haruhi and she agreed to stop running around during practice."

Nobody said anything. They were disappointed at him, he knew.

"Why don't you guys call it a day? You all did an excellent job." Harry said.

The team descended to the ground. They all gathered their belongings and left the Pitch, disappointed and slightly mad. Why can't Harry see that that demon girl was bad news?

Harry on the other hand remained behind and practiced. He spotted Ron on the ground and descended to meet him.

"What is it Ron?"

"Harry, the whole team."

"I know Ron."

"They're concerned about you but it's really stupid how they took things." Ron said almost laughing.

"I know."

"I mean you're the Boy Who Lived, the Chosen One. You taught us how to duel during fifth year. You can protect yourself from a teenaged girl." Ron laughed

Harry laughed. "Ron you should really get to know her."

"You mean the demon?" Ron asked.

"Her name is Haruhi. She's really not as bad as everybody thinks she is."

"No, Harry. First Hermione now you too." Ron complained.

"What?"

"Can't you see? She's trying to get close to you so that she could hand you over to the Dark Lord?"

"No, Ron. Haruhi's different from that. Her ideals are the exact opposite of Voldemort's"

Ron winced. "Sorry, but she's really a nice girl. You should try to talk to her." Harry explained.

"Are you sure about this mate?"

Harry smiled. "I'm positive." Ron said goodbye and walked back to the castle while Harry stayed back.

Harry resumed practicing feeling more refreshed and energetic than he had ever been in his entire life. It was weird and Harry did not know how to describe it but her earlier conversation with Haruhi was one of the best conversations he ever had. Harry wondered when he could talk to her once more.

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

"Ms. Riddle, how do you like Hogwarts so far?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"It's absolutely lovely here professor." Haruhi replied sipping on her cup of coffee. "The classes are really interesting and the people here are very nice." She smiled.

"Really?" Dumbledore asked.

Haruhi sipped her coffee to prevent herself from talking about the hateful glares from teachers, aurors and students. Not to mention the less than nice letters she received from adults, students and little children. She learned long ago to bring tongs during breakfast. If she didn't touch the hate mails, then they wouldn't blow off in her face or give her some dreadful rash.

"That sounds wonderful." Dumbledore commented.

"It is." Wait, there's something wrong here… "Excuse me professor but why did you invite me to your office?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, patience is a virtue Miss Riddle."

"Sorry."

"A little bird told me that you wanted to become a lawyer."

"Yes I did."

"Miss Granger, are you aware of Bunham University?"

"No professor."

"Normally students take their N.E. on their seventh year and move on to have a career. However those who wish to pursue a career that requires higher education such as a mediwitch or a lawyer… they study at that university." Dumbledore explained.

For a moment, she was speechless. It was as if weights had been lifted from her shoulder.

The door opened and Harry entered the room.

"Oops sorry I didn't mean to-" he said.

"No, Harry its fine. Come sit." He gestured at the seat right next to Haruhi. Harry obliged.

"Ms. Riddle, in order to apply for University of Bunham you would need at least 7 N.E.W.T.s and as an aspiring lawyer, essential that you would take History of Magic."

Haruhi's eyes widened. "Oh no."

"Is there something wrong miss Riddle?"

"I dropped my History of Magic class."

"Would you like to include the class in your schedule?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes please."

"Very well I would write Minerva a letter but remember that you would be two months behind your studies."

"I would try to catch up professor." Haruhi said confidently. A ghost of a smile found its way on Dumbledore's face. He wrote up a letter and handed it to Haruhi.

"Thank you so much for telling me about the University Professor." She bowed.

"She's very interesting, isn't she?" Dumbledore commented once Haruhi left the room.

"I guess." Harry said, a small smile crept on his face.

There was a moment of silence. "Harry, how was school so far?"

"It's fine, wonderful actually."

"Good that's good, now let's go on with today's lesson." Dumbledore took out a vial and poured its contents unto the pensieve.

There Harry met the twelve year old Tom Riddle. After watching Dumbledore and the bastard converse, Harry was back at the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore showed him another memory, this time it showed Tom Riddle talking to his uncle.

"Harry, what can you tell me from what you saw?" Dumbledore asked.

"That Voldemort was a cold and heartless snake since he was a child?"

"I guess. Why did you say that?" Dumbledore watched Harry intensely.

"He was very malicious as a child."

"I guess you could say that. Let me tell you something Harry; after Tom visited his uncle, he went to visit his father. Can you guess what happened next?"

Harry thought about it, Voldemort hated everything muggle, including his father. "He killed them."

Dumbledore nodded.

"Harry what you need to understand is Voldemort has no sense of family. He felt no loyalty to those related to him. All he cares about is power and Voldemort will do anything to get what he wants. He would even use his daughter without thinking twice."

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~

"Draco, are you here?" Haruhi asked

She looked around the second floor girl's bathroom where she was certain that Draco asked to meet her after talking to Dumbledore. Granted, she was a few dozens of minutes late but he did mention that he would be there the whole night.

"Draco, where are you?"

She found him sitting on the floor. His back was leaned against one of the stalls, his hair and expensive shirt were wet and messy. He was staring on nothing, like his eyes were somewhere far away.

"Draco, what happened to you? You look horrible." Haruhi said without malice.

Draco looked at her with his distant eyes and chuckled. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it once more.

"Have you been swimming on the lake?"

Draco chuckled "No."

"Do you want to go back to your dorm?"

Draco shook his head.

"Do you-"

"Haruhi, can you sit right next to me?" Draco asked with pleading eyes.

Awkwardly, Haruhi sat down a few inches away from Draco. Draco rested his head on her lap, surprising Haruhi in the process.

"Draco, what are you doing?"

"Relaxing." Oh, he needed this so badly.

"Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you rub my temples?"

Haruhi started massaging his forehead. Draco never felt this good for a long time. He needed this so badly after all the work he's doing for the Dark Lord. He opened his eyes to watch the beautiful girl over him. There were no words to describe what he was feeling right then. All he could think about was why couldn't they do this every day?

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

Life at Hogwarts was repetitive and uneventful and Haruhi was grateful for that. There were no random Host Club trips to worry about. She received relative peace and silence that she really she needed to study harder than anyone in the school.

Everyday was basically the same. She would wake up at six-thirty. She would take a shower, put on her school robes, brush her teeth then go down the stairs. Halfway down she would remember her conversation with Draco and she would march back upstairs and would try to fix her hair in front of the mirror and try to look adorable before going back down the stairs to eat. At seven-thirty in the morning, owls would fly inside the Great Hall and drop off letters. Flipping through her mail, she made two piles, those she would read, and those she would throw away. With tongs in tow, she sorted her mail.

Hate mail from her father's victims. Those were burned over the nearest fireplace.

Love letters from her father's admirer's sons. Those were burned with the hate mail.

A letter from Tamaki. Diddo.

A letter from Fleur Delacour, Tamaki's cousin. Now that she actually read and reply to.

A letter from her neighbor in Japan. Letters from her former life were burned immediately.

Lastly, a letter from Narcissa Malfoy. It was written on simply elegant stationary and an equally elegant penmanship gracefully addressed her. _To Ms. Riddle._

Curious, Haruhi immediately opened the envelope. Her hands shook and her mouth quivered. Why is this happening right now? Just when she was settling in and making new friends. Oh God, what if they were planning to have a party similar to the one they threw over a year ago?

_You're father is calling for you. We'll pick you up on Saturday, 11 o'clock. Draco stays at Hogwarts._

_-Narcissa_

~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo~oOo

Disclaimer: I wish that I do own Harry Potter and Ouran but sadly I don't. They belong to their respective authors.

**A.N.**

Thank you for all your reviews! It's what keeps me writing and I'm blessed to have such wonderful readers.

I'm sorry for my late update but I was procrastinating in both writing and my studies. (you guys are lucky, I finished this chapter before I even started on my summer essay) I know it's bad and I'm sorry. I have to rewrite, delete parts and rewrite again this chapter several times before I became happy with it. Apparently there's too many time skip here according to my beta so I'm going to try to reduce that. No, Ron is not a jerk if that's what you're thinking. He's just reacting the way people would normally react if a possible Death Eater moved in their own dorm. I can't wait to write chapter 5. You know why? Because Hermione would be the star!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I profit from the characters and the story. This story is written purely out of fun and practice.

Marionette Chapter 4

Haruhi really looks good in frills. That was the first thought that enters Hermione's mind as she looked at herself-ahem- Haruhi in the mirror. Haruhi's petite body magically turns more feminine once her school robes are replaced with frills. Her flat chest was hidden by laces and with the right cut Haruhi's legs looked miles longer.

Haruhi said that she bought most of her clothes in a shopping trip in Paris with Mrs. Malfoy. The story brought a smile on Hermione's face every time she remembers it. Lavender Brown and 90% of the girls in Hogwarts would kill to go on an all expense paid week-long shopping trip with one of the most fashionable woman around. The way Haruhi described the situation one would think that she was on the receiving end of a bat-boogie hex.

By the look of Haruhi's closet however, It appears that Mrs. Malfoy knows exactly the right cut and color for every woman in the world. It almost made Hermione wish to go to a shopping trip with Mrs. Malfoy… if she wasn't such a horrible pureblood elitist.

Speaking of horrible pureblood elitists…

Hermione massages her temples. Draco Malfoy, the reason she looks like Haruhi this very moment. Hermione was aware that Haruhi was friends with Draco Malfoy. In fact, the whole world knows that Haruhi was friends with Draco, and that Draco wants to be more than friends with Haruhi. Hermione could fault with a lot of things but she could not fault Draco for liking the newest Gryffindor. Haruhi was just plain lovable.

The curious part of the dynamic was that Haruhi chooses to be friends with Draco. For what reasons, Hermione does not know. A few weeks ago Haruhi confessed to her that Draco gives her headaches.

Hermione sighs. For whatever reason that she was sure that she would find out later, Haruhi cares for Draco.

When Hermione looked to the mirror once more, the polyjuice potion had already worn off. Hermione took off the frilly clothing and packed them neatly in her backpack. She would change into them later when it's time for her to meet Draco. She packed a small flask of polyjuice potion; just enough to make her look like Haruhi for two hours.

In her bag, Hermione found the letter she received earlier that day from Japan. The letter came as a surprise because Hermione had heard from Dumbleore that Haruhi's friends memories about their time at Hogwarts wereobliviated.

The letter was from Mori, the quiet one of the group. Hermione admitted to herself that the only reason she remembered Mori was because she had a tiny crush on him during their visit two years ago. The letter was short and sweet. Mori introduced himself as Haruhi's concerned friend in Japan who was wondering how Haruhi is adjusting herself life abroad. The letter even asked about how Hermione was doing and asked about her school life. It really was a sweet letter.

Hermione placed the letter on her trunk, mentally reminding herself to reply to the letter later on. After, she finished a chapter of a book she's currently reading.

Hermione eyed the centuries old book Haruhi gave her in exchange of taking care of Draco while Haruhi was away. The book was simply called _Collective Notes of Salazar Slytherine and Merlin_, which Hermione suspected was published even before the printing press was invented. It was a book of handwritten copies of experiments Salazar Slytherine and Merlin worked on together a thousand years ago. The book was truly a magnificent thing, while many experiments written on the book were duds, it was still and interesting read.

Haruhi said that Mrs. Malfoy simply _gave_ her the book while she was browsing through the Malfoy library one day. Despite the fact it was so typical of the Malfoys to possess a book of notes written by Salazar, Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. The book was a national treasure! The book was worth a fortune and the Narcissa Malfoy simply gives it out to Haruhi who in turn gave it to Hermione no questions asked.

Hermione doesn't plan on keeping the book, of course. The book belongs in a museum to be shared to the world. However, it wouldn't hurt if Hermione memorize the book by heart first. The task at hand may give her a huge headache but at the very least the reading the book was going to be worth it.

Oh goodie! Merlin's notes on magic theory.

A.N.: I have no idea what's been going on but there was a whole lot of you guys who are asking for more. Because I have a weak heart here it is. To be honest over the years there has been two people who offered to adopt but never messaged me back. No dialogue in this chapter

I might pick up the story again… but I won't make any promises. (psst. Your comments are like cheers to me. Cheer me on please?) It's currently summer but I plan on working on this novel so that takes priority.

Can someone tell me if my narration improved over the years? I like to think that it did, but I'm not so sure.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own, nor do I profit from the characters and the story. This story is written purely out of fun and practice.

Marionette Ch. 5

Sometimes, Kyoya wonders if visiting Ranka is good for his mental state.

Part of Kyoya wants to tell everybody in the host club to damn them all. He is not Anderson Cooper, if they want news about Haruhi they are perfectly capable to do it themselves. The only problem is that everybody knows that it is a lie.

Ranka is the only person who seems to be in contact with Haruhi. Sometimes he would hear about her school, her new friends in England or wherever she is, but those bits of news are few and far in between.

Still, Kyoya made sure that he visits Ranka once every two weeks. It is good to have a schedule; it would be rude and impolite to only visit Ranka when he wants something. No, Kyoya would never do something so deceiving.

After all, Ranka was almost his father-in-law. Over the years his father contemplated on creating engagement contracts with other prominent families. For once in his life, Kyoya was thankful for his older brothers because they were the ones who ended up engaged to ditzy heiresses instead of him.

As it stands right now, Kyoya is still technically engaged to Haruhi but it was doubtful if a wedding would really happen. Sometimes, Kyoya thinks that if it wasn't for the international chaos that it would cause his father would send Ootori Police Force to look at every high school and university in the British Isles to look for her.

Did Haruhi graduate High School yet? She's sixteen the last time Kyoya saw her two years ago. The last memory Kyoya had of her was when she was studying quietly at Music Room 3. To be honest, Kyoya was not sure if that memory was even before or after his father told him that he was engaged to Haruhi.

There were several parts of Kyoya's memories that are fuzzy at best. It was as if a giant part of Kyoya's memory was torn off. A part of Kyoya is sure that a significant amount of the memories he is missing involves the rest of the host club but nobody else brought up anything about missing memories so Kyoya just kept quiet about it.

Sometimes, Kyoya wonders if he just speaks up once it would release a floodgate of things that needed to be discussed.

Kyoya grabbed today's gift to Ranka. It is a fruit basket this time, the cheapest one that he could find from the grocery store his maids frequent. Unlike Tamaki who would immediately buy the most expensive fruit basket in the store, Kyoya is aware that Ranka has some pride and a comparatively expensive fruit basket would not bruise his ego.

Ranka still lives in the same apartment building he was living in two years ago. The steel staircase is still wobbly and some of the paint is peeling off. Most commoners would not even notice these minor things, but someone like Kyoya could always tell.

Kyoya knocked on the door but nobody answered him. Kyoya knocks again but Ranka still does not answer. This is odd, Kyoya made sure that he called ahead before coming over. Ranka said that he is going to be in his house all day.

Kyoya paid a trip to the building manager's apartment and gives her the fruit basket intended for Ranka. After a small chit chat and a flirtatious smile here and there Kyoya learns that she has not seen Ranka for a couple of day. After a few more pleasant exchanges, the manager bid him farewell.

On his way down, Kyoya pulled out his cellphone and made some calls. An hour later Kyoya is sitting in his limo clutching his cellphone until his knuckles turn white.

Nobody has seen or heard of Ranka for the past three days. Kyoya alerted the police immediately and made sure that finding Ranka would be the top of their priority.

Once he made his statement to the police, tok out his phone and pressed speed dial.

"Hello? Kyoya? I'm at school." Tamaki's sleepy voice called.

"Tamaki, There is something I have to discuss with the entire club."

In an instant, Tamaki's voice becomes animated. "Oh, so do you agree that we should go to the Bora Bora this winter break? I heard Hawaii is last century, it's all about the Caribbean now."

A vein threatened to burst on Kyoya's forehead.

"Tamaki, I have more important things to do than worry about a vacation. Just call everybody in the Host club and tell them to meet me at my house within thirty minutes."

"But Kyoya, that's too soon-"

Tamaki never got to finish his sentence because Kyoya turned off his phone, not wanting to talk to anybody else.

He ordered the driver to take the long way home.

* * *

It is not the first time Haruhi is in Draco's bedroom. It was the first place they stuck her in when Voldemort kidnapped her. Her biological father kept her there for an entire week before she finally saw him face to face.

In the meantime Haruhi read a good chunk of Draco's old textbooks while meals were delivered to her three times a day. A lot of them were droll and boring and many times Haruhi would stumble on a word that she has to look up with a dictionary that permanently sits on Draco's bookcase. By the time Voldemort's subordinates came to fetch her she already knew some basic potions and charms up to the second year level.

Haruhi just hopes that nobody would disturb her for a while. Draco keeps last year's books in his bedroom and she needed to review a few concepts if she wants to keep up with her studies. She would not let Voldemort's whims get in the way of her graduating in time with Harry and the others.

It may sound weird, but the only real friends at Hogwarts seem to be Harry and Hermione, Hermione especially. They seem to be the only ones who are welcoming to her.

The Slytherins were nice enough to here, under the pretext of "let's be nice to the new kid" kind of way. However, Haruhi immediately sensed that they were looking for more than just friendship from her.

When Haruhi asked Pansy Parkinson what she wants, the girl avoided the question. When Haruhi kept asking what she wants, Pansy started to avoid Haruhi and so does most people from Slytherin.

Predicting that she would be left alone for a while, Haruhi immediately took out a book and started reading.

When Haruhi started studying magic, everyone around her questioned why she used muggle writing materials. Haruhi immediately replied why not? Highlighters and pens are much more convenient than inks and quills. There is a reason why muggles got rid of them in the first place.

Curiously, those around her protested and she even received a rare visit from her biological father. When Haruhi made her case, Voldemort ended up sending one of his servants to muggle London to buy all the writing supplies that she would need.

It was such as surprise for Haruhi and she almost cried while using a particularly expensive pen. Almost. What can she say? The writing is just so fluid.

There is a soft knock on the door followed by someone opening it which Haruhi barely notice.

"Haruhi, your father requests your audience during dinner tonight." Narcissa Malfoy said.

Haruhi glances up from Draco's book and sits up properly as Mrs. Malfoy taught her. Haruhi doesn't like it when Voldemort gives her "requests" to join them. Even though they make is sound like she has a choice of the matter, she doesn't. On top of that, everybody at the table would be sneaking glances at her no matter how hard they try not to.

Despite the horrible news, Haruhi thanks Mrs. Malfoy before quickly asking her what clothes she would wear.

The effects were instant. Mrs. Malfoy's face brightened. "I would assume that it would be a meeting with some of your father's men. It would best to look presentable therefore wizard clothes are a must. Did you pack anything like that?"

Haruhi shook her head. This is only supposed to be a few days break-inconvenience really-from school. She did not pack a lot of things with her.

"Well that would be a problem." Mrs. Malfoy said. "Why don't we look around my old clothes if there is something that would fit you?"

Haruhi nodded, although it is very apparent that Mrs. Malfoy is more excited about it than Haruhi.

Out of everybody in the house, Haruhi knows that Mrs. Malfoy seemed to be the happiest person to see her in the Malfoy Manor. Now that she thought about it, she is also the person who was saddest to see her away. Haruhi long suspected it is because Mrs. Malfoy does not like to be around her father's followers and Haruhi was there last year as someone she could talk to. That, and Haruhi thinks that Mrs. Malfoy wants a daughter for a long while and she thinks of Haruhi as a daughter she never had.

This becomes apparent to Haruhi more than ever when Mrs. Malfoy practically gives her every piece of clothing that would fit her from her own closet. There were clothes with every color and cut which leaves Haruhi a robe for every occasion.

For tonight's dinner, Mrs. Narcissa choose an elegant Slytherin green colored robes with flattering frills.

"Your father might like to see you in Slytherin colors. He was not really happy when Draco wrote that you were sorted to Gryffindor." Mrs. Narcissa said as she picks out of silver jewelry for Haruhi.

"Is getting into Slytherin that important to him?" Haruhi asked curiously.

Thinking of all the Slytherins she met in her first few weeks of school, Haruhi thought that being in one House over the other is not such a big deal. After all, they all end up in the same classes. Despite what some people say about how your Houses defining your friends, Haruhi thinks that it doesn't make any difference because they all avoid her. Including the Slytherins.

"I cannot pretend that I know the Dark Lord as well as my sister but I do know that Salazar is Slytherin is your father's ancestor and by extension, yours." Mrs. Malfoy said. "The Dark Lord prides himself as Salazar Slytherin's heir... but you shouldn't let that little thing bother you Haruhi. Gryffindor is a perfectly nice House."

Nice save there, Haruhi thought. Even before Haruhi entered Ouran she could tell a backhanded compliment. Besides, that comment seems more comforting compared to the ones Kyoya gives her at a regular basis when she started working for the Host Club.

Huh, that was the first time she thought of anyone on the Host club for a while. Were they still in High School or did they already graduate and they are enrolled in college now?

Haruhi is seventeen now, she's pretty sure that the twins are seniors right at this moment and are graduating soon if they were not held back.

"Oh look at the time. Everybody must be gathering already." Mrs. Malfoy said. "Here put these on quickly and we'll walk there together."

Mrs. Malfoy helps out Haruhi with the jewelry.

They walk together to the dining hall where half of the seats are already occupied by Death Eaters.

Haruhi took her place at the left hand side of the table, ignoring her best to ignore people's stares and in Mrs. Lestrange's case, glares.

During dinner, there was only idle chat around the room. There were no grand schemes planned which Haruhi learned from various mentors is not always the case.

The Dark Lord on his part paid did not engage in any conversation despite how hard Mrs. Lestrange tries to strike up a conversation. Many Death Eaters suspect that the Dark Lord wants to spare his little girl of the gory details of his job.

It was not until dessert did the Dark Lord start talking.

"My daughter." The Dark Lord said. The Dark Lord never learned Haruhi's name or if he does, he refuses to use it. "I heard from the young Malfoy that you were sorted to Gryffindor."

From across the table, Haruhi could see Mrs. Lestrange smirking which Haruhi ignores.

"Yes." Haruhi said in the same tone someone would use while commenting the weather.

"How are the lions treating you?"

"I think they are treating me nicely enough." The table's silence told Haruhi to go on. "They don't bother me in while I study which is always nice."

The Dark Lord continues to ask questions about his daughter which is a surreal experience for everybody in the room. The Dark Lord on his part don't know how to approach his daughter who is a foreigner as well a stranger while Haruhi tried to answer each question as quickly as she could.

"Do you make any friends from Slytherin?" the Dark Lord asks.

Haruhi shook her head before elaborating. "I tried talking to them and some of them tried to talk to me but all of them have an agenda."

The Dark Lord laugh so loud that Haruhi is willing to bet that the even the house elves downstairs could hear him. Soon enough everybody else in the room are trying to laugh along with the Dark Lord. Suck ups, Haruhi thought.

"What made you say that?"

"Well, from the moment you start talking to people from Slytherin you could tell that they want something. I even asked this girl once, I think her name was Pansy, what she wants outright but she just avoids the question. They also bother me in the most inconvenient time. One time, everybody in potions were supposed to study and a bunch of people from Slytherin were trying to call out to me."

Haruhi looks at her father with her large brown eyes. "What is it with Hogwarts students and avoiding schoolwork? In Japan sure, nobody really likes to do homework but when the teacher tells us to read a chapter, we read the chapter."

"A few weeks in school and you already figured out many of your peers." The Dark Lord's lipless mouth curved into a smile. The Dark Lord turned to his followers. "I am sad to say that my ancestor's noble house has reduced to a bunch of flatterers and fools. Back when I was going to Hogwarts, ambition means hard work and cleverness. Now it's all about connections and flattering."

The Dark Lord looks towards his daughter. "But tell me, who amongst the student in House Slytherin are you closest with."

"Out of all of them I would say Draco." Haruhi said in a contemplative manner.

"Of course, Draco is such a sweet and genuine boy." Lucius Malfoy interjected. "Everybody else are obvious flatterer but not-"

With one glare, the Dark Lord silenced the flatterer.

"I would not say that everybody in Slytherin are flatterers." Haruhi said. "It is just a lot of those who I met are. Maybe once I am all caught up with studying I could go out on Hogsmeade weekends and meet more people."

"How about your classes then?" the Dark Lord asks. "Did my followers teach you everything you needed to know?"

"Yes they did. But it would still take a while for me to adjust. On the plus side I always get over ninety percent in my essays and tests."

"That is my good girl. I always know that any child of mine would be brilliant like me." The smile on the Dark Lord's face widened even further.

It was a creepy sight to behold.

"You know I was thinking just the other day that I never gave my little girl a gift in her life." The Dark Lord said. "Seventeen years in this world, and not a single present from me. How could I be the greatest wizard of all time when I have been the worst father to my only child? So I made arrangements."

The Dark Lord moved a wiry finger and a pair of Death Eaters across the dinner table left the room to fetch a red headed Japanese man shorter than either of them.

"Is that?" Haruhi asked. "Otou-san?"

**A.N.:** I would apologize about not updating but I like to think that I live life with no regrets. Anyway, I have been working on a book of short stories using my original characters. Ciao.


End file.
